The new kid
by The Dededeman
Summary: Sean is once again caught up in another mess when he somehow gets teleported to 2 fort
1. What the fu

**The new kid**

**Chapter 1: what the Fu...**

* * *

><p>Sean was what you call a team fortress 2 junkie. He loved everything about the game such as the characters, story, and settings. He also wished that he could be one of the mercenaries, killing people for a ton of cash. He was even working on a teleporter replica as he usually played engineer.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in 2 fort...<p>

The red team was doing what they usually do in there middle of nowhere base.

Engineer was working on a new invention, heavy was taking care of his minigun sasha, scout was harassing the other members, sniper was using some coyotes as target practice, pyro was cooking something, demoman was drunk, soldier was yelling everyones ears off, medic was performing new medigun tests, and spy was snooping around.

"hey engy, what,re y'all doing here by your lonesome?" the female engineer asked

"working on a new device that can intercept them blus teleporters Claire" the older male engineer answered her question.

"oooo, can I help Dell?" Claire asked the older engineer

"alright, now when I tell you to hit this button, hit it" Dell explained to the curious female.

" y'all mean this little doodad here?" Claire asked while pushing the button on the side of the strange teleporter.

"NOOO DONT DO THAT!" Dell yelled trying to pull her hand away, but it was to late.

The teleporter started to glow a very dark green and started to shake the whole room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the real world...<p>

Sean was sound asleep remembering that awesome replay of saxton hale getting owned by a medics ubersaw taunt. His dream was cut short when a low hum came from his desk. He put on his glasses and looked at the decorative teleporter.

It was glowing a dark green colour and glowing brightly. Suddenly Sean was blinded by a bright light. After the light faded Sean found himself falling out of the sky into a desert.

* * *

><p>in the red base<p>

"DAMN DAMMIT DAMNIT!" Dell yelled as he slammed the table

"Im sorry Dell, just was curious that's all..." Claire said quietly

"aw don't worry Claire Im not that mad" engy tried to comfort the scared female engineer.

"Hey mates what was that strange light in the desert?" the voice of the teams sniper asked.

"oh hey Clark we were working on ralphs new doodad here, it must have done something" Claire said as she looked out into the desert for anything.

"Here let me look gal" the calm australian voice of the female sniper said as she pulled out her binoculars and looked into the distance.

She looked out as the male sniper Clark helped her until both of them caught someone standing in the middle of the far off desert.

"well its someone out there" Clark explained

"is it one of those damn blus Justine?" Dell asked the female sniper

"Its to dark to tell but i can tell its a male" Justine said turning back to the engineers

"well tell the scouts and spys to go bring em here and explain the situation" Dell said as the snipers nodded and left the workshop.

* * *

><p>meanwhile back in the desert...<p>

"uhhh.. where the hell am I?" I groggily said as i looked around the desert.

"well i think i should make myself a weapon until I find some shelter" i said as i looked around

All i was able to find was a stick, a rock, and some string. Using my mind i made a very easily breakable club like cha chas from monster hunter tri.

I looked off into the distance to see a red building off in the distance.

"Well at least i won't be out here long" I said as I headed off in the direction of the red building

"Hey you freeze" a Boston accent ordered as it scared me so hard that i threw my club in the direction of the voice

with a loud clunk it slammed into someone as a french accent yelled out in pain as i started to run.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill the little bastard.." the female spy said as she felt the bruise on her head<p>

"hes getting away lets get em" the male scout yelled as she started running after the teen.

* * *

><p>I just kept running towards the red building when suddenly a sharp pain in my head made me clutch my head and hold my head in pain.<p>

I shrugged off the pain and before i even got up a sharp pain in my neck made me slowly grow unconscious until i could see nothing but black.

* * *

><p>"wow frenchie, how did you do that?" the male scout asked the female spy.<p>

"The little bastards pressure point was showing, so I sneaked in after you hit him with your little metal stick and worked my magic" the female spy said as she slung him over her shoulder.

"So lets return back to the base, gotta show our little "friend" to the team" the female scout said jokingly running ahead again.

* * *

><p>"WHY DID YOU FOUR BRING IN SOME KID!" The male soldier yelled as the entire team huddled around the table observing the sleeping kid.<p>

"because the engineer brought this little monster here!" the female spy said now having a ice pack over here bruised forehead.

"Engineer bring little baby here?" the male heavy said as he stared towards the engineer

"What were you planning to get out of bringing a civilian here?" the female soldier yelled

"it wasnt meant for bringing this feller here, it was meant to intercept enemy teleporters so we can stop them from teleporting to us quicker" Dell said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"well what are we gonna do with this little baby?" the female heavy said in her russian accent.

"well hes gonna bunk with one of us, and its definitely not me" the male spy said

"no way" both scouts said

"nope" the 2 engineers said

"is not possible" both heavy's said

"no" the 2 medics said

the 2 pyros gave the thumbs down sign

during all of this the female spy was thinking about the situation.

"hmm if I take the little brute with me, i may get some answers and get my revenge" she thought to herself

"Scarlet will you take this maggot?" the female soldier asked the female spy taking her out of her thoughts.

"Oui" Scarlet responded as she headed over to the kid

"really after he slugged you in the head with the club?" the male scout asked

"He caught me off guard that's all" scarlet said embarrassed and annoyed as her teammates chuckled a bit.

"well goodnight y'all" Claire said as she let out a yawn and headed for her room.

Soon it was just Scarlet and the teen on top of the table.

"hm, i think i might have pushed down to hard on his pressure point" she said as she looked at the purple bruise on his neck.

She carried him all the way back to her room. She placed him on her couch and undressed herself and looked at the dreary room. The red wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the floor creaked with every movement.

"goodnight you petit monstre" she said as she clapped her hands making the lights go off.

"your gonna get yours tomorrow" she muttered as she went to sleep, although uncomfortably because of the big bruise on her head from the kid.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you guys think.<strong>

**please leave a review and what you think of it**


	2. waking up in 2fort

**The new kid**

** Chapter 2: Waking up in 2fort**

* * *

><p>Scarlett was awake before anyone else as always. Spys usually were the early birds of the team and you know what they say about the early bird. Anyways she still remembered the little monster last night. She looked over at the couch and sure enough he was still sleeping. She pulled out her butterfly knife and stood up tall and held the knife up high.<p>

* * *

><p>Sean felt a strange prescence above him as he opened his eyes and was met with a horrifying sight. Looming above him was a woman in a red sparkly dress, kind of like Jessica rabbits dress in who framed Roger rabbit. Long black hair flowed down her backside which was bare from the design of the dress. Sean wouldn't have been scared if it wasn't for a fact that she was holding a butterfly knife up high and was bringing it down towards his neck.<p>

"so you thought it was funny what you did to me last night do you?" she yelled as she got close in on his face.

Sweat rolled down seans face as the emerald green eyes shot through his soul.

"um uh well..." Sean tried to explain but was so frightened he couldn't talk straight.

"Im going to gut you like a Cornish game hen" she said as she brought the knife up high and aimed for his forehead.

Sean narrowly dodged the knife which wasn't aimed that well at all, hitting far away from his head.

"stay still" the black haired women yelled as she tried to back stab him. He ran into another corner of the room, and turned back to see she didn't even aim at his back at all, but his arm. He also noticed she had a big smile on her face as she tried to stab him again.

He then put two and two together and figured out she was toying with him. He also noticed there was a door the whole time wide open. Sean ran towards the door and looked back she wasn't even trying to stop him, she was fast walking after him.

Sean just ran down every hallway and looking back to always see her rounding the corner.

He bumped into something and fell on his feet and looked up to see a blonde, short haired woman in the engineers outfit. Her brown eyes studied him and her face held confusion until the long haired woman chasing him came up behind him, with a wide grin on her face.

Sean crawled behind the blonde engineer and started trembling.

* * *

><p>"what did ya do to him? Poor thing is shaking like a beaten dog" Claire asked scarlett as she looked at the kid wrapped around her leg.<p>

" I was just having a bit of fun, besides, he did give me this wound" she argued and pointed to her bruised forehead.

"don't give y'all an excuse for scary the poor feller!" Claire snapped back while picking the scared teen off the floor.

"don't worry sugar, no need to be scared, she ain't gonna hurt ya with me around" Claire comforted the boy in hopes of getting him to calm down.

Meanwhile during claires trying to comfort the teen, the guilt of scaring this poor kid was eating at scarlet. Sure he did give her a nasty bruise, but claire was right, it wasn't an excuse for frightening the teen.

"look kid I am sorry what I did to you, just playing a joke. Can you forgive me?" scarlet said as the only response was a slow nod.

* * *

><p>Well at least Sean knew some people and where he was, although the latter was what frightened the most. He was in 2fort obviously from the windows and RED logos all over the wall.<p>

"My names Claire, ya got a name kid?" claire the blonde engineer asked as Scarlet walked next to him.

"uh Sean" Sean said, looking over at the red dressed women as he was trying to determine what class she was.

"Well do you want to meet the others?" Claire asked.

"uh.."sean was trying to answer when he was cut off

"in other words yes, besides you don't have a choice anyways" the red dressed women sternly said.

"oh..." Sean said as he looked at his feet shyly.

"well here we are, let me go russel them up" Claire said as she entered the double sided doors, leaving him and the red dressed women behind.

"so uh whats your name?" Sean said still shyly.

"scarlet" she said not even looking at him

"oh ok" Sean said looking at her trying to still figure out which class she was.

"and if you are still not aware I am a spy" scarlet said scaring Sean a bit.

"how did you.." Sean tried to ask but was his question was already answered.

"everyone gave me that look when i first arrived here" she said before i even asked that question.

"and I'm sorry for what i did to your head" Sean apoligized while looking at her giant bruise on her forehead from his club.

"no need to worry, I was just messing around with you when i was threatening to kill you" scarlet assured him.

"OK y'all can get your little tush in here" the voice of Claire interrupted the conversation.

"Ok" Sean said as he walked through the double doors into the mess hall.

Everyone looked in the direction of Sean as soon as he entered the mess hall. Some looks were questioning, surprised, annoyed, or just blank.

But a Scottish voice broke everyone out of the awkward silence.

"Whatre ya, one of dose damn BLUssss, don't "BURP" worry I'll get the basterd" the drunk demoman said very slurred pulling out his grenade launcher and firing a shot in my direction.


	3. meeting the team

The new kid

Chapter 3: meeting the team

* * *

><p>The demoman fired the grenade launcher in Sean's direction.<p>

At first he was scared but then he saw that the demoman was using a loch n load which was far off shot thanks to him being drunk. Sean watched as it hit the wall and disappeared without a explosion.

"good mornin y'all!, this is our new guest Sean, say hi Sean" Claire yelled out

"Hi?" Sean said feeling like the new kid in front of his new class. They said nothing as they continued to stare at the kid.

" um if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my room.." Sean said heading for the door only to be turned around and pushed to the mercenaries around the room.

"oh don't be shy darlin, let me introduce you to everyone" Claire said pushing him to the first table.

"Sean meet our teams snipers, Clark and Justine"Claire said pointing to the pair at the table.

The male sniper Clark was exactly like the sniper in game. Justine on the other hand was the same height, wearing the snipers outfit except for khaki shorts and black sunglasses.

"hi.." Sean said feeling embarrassed.

"G,day" they both said tipping their hats off in seans direction.

"this is our teams heavys, Nikolai and Natacha" Claire said pulling Sean to the next table.

The male heavy Nikolai was the same as the in game heavy. Natacha wore a red bandana with the heavy logo on it, and her mini gun was the natacha from the game instead of the signature sasha mini gun.

"this is our teams medics Richtofen and Hilary" Claire once again introduced not even letting Sean say hi to the heavys.

"hi" Sean once again said. The medics did not respond and continued looking at their blueprints on the table.

The male medic is of course identical to his game self as all the male characters were. The female medic, hilary, was exactly like the male medic rictofen, except she had her hair in a bun under her medical nurses hat.

"this is our soldiers Jane Doe and Sally" Claire introduced the next table of mercs.

The female soldier looked exactly like the male soldier, except she had short blond hair that was completely straight.

"hello" Sean said holding out his hand.

The soldiers looked at his hand and merely muttered

"maggot" they both muttered before going back to reading their papers.

"this is our demo man, Tavish Degroot" claire said pointing to the passed out demoman snoring on the table.

"where's the female demoman?" Sean asked as he looked at the drunk Scottish cyclops who tried to blow him up earlier.

" the administrator can't find someone as unique or drunk as him." Claire responded dragging Sean to the next table.

"this is our scouts, Casandra and..., Casandra where's zach?" Claire asked confused as to where the male scout was.

"oh him, he's in his room, came down with a flu or something" the female scout said.

The female scout had long brown hair tied into a ponytail which came out from under her hat and wore a white skirt.

"well anyways this is our pyros Sarah and Kyle" Claire once again introduced the pyros.

The pyros were basically identical except the obvious tracks of land on the female pyro.

"greetings" Sean said trying to spice up the introductions.

Surprisingly the pyros shook seans hand and gave a solid

"mmph" they both said trying to say hi.

"well this is our engineer Dell and of course little ol me" Claire introduced Sean to Ralph

"look I'm sorry for getting you into this accident I was.." Dell tried to say but Sean cut him off

"it's ok it hasn't really been that bad except for the wakeup I had this morning" Sean said as a grin grew on Dells face.

"I think were gonna be good friends partner" Dell said going back to look at his blueprints for the device that brought Sean here.

"and last but not least our spys, Damien and you already know who" Claire said pointing to the spys.

"bonjour" they both said

"hello" Sean responded

"and that's the gang, anyways are ya hungry?" Claire asked Sean.

"no not really I can get something later on" Sean said

"oh hey I wanted to ask something" Sean said to Claire.

"what is it?" Claire asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

" I was wondering...if I can join you guys in the battle against the Builders League United." Sean said with confidence.

The room went silent as everyones face turned from blank expressions to smiles.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" they all burst out laughing.

"I'm being serious here" Sean said getting annoyed.

"ahaha A spineless worm like you wouldn't last a day against them." Jane Doe said after the laughing ceased still a smile on his face.

"well he can go into the recruit mode, where he can try out each class and pick whichever one he did best in." Dell argued.

"But he needz chip, doez he not?" Nikolai asked.

"we do have an extra one in rictofens lab after the tenth class incident" Clark said

"what's the tenth class incident?" Sean said taking a seat next to scarlet.

"well there was a tenth class before that we tried but after a while he died of some strange disease and hasn't been seen since." Justine piped up in the conversation.

"well what happened to him?" Sean asked.

Some of them got worried looks until the female scout casandra ended the silence

"it's said that he wanders the ancient halls of Mann manor, as a spirit of some sorts known as the horseless headless horseman Jr. It's said on a full moon on the 31st of October that he rises from the grave and takes his revenge on the living, beheading all in his path." casandra finished her story.

"oh ok" Sean said as chills went down his spine remembering the hhh.

"well we can get that planted into his brain and he can become a recruit" scarlet said as she brought the discussion back to normal

"alright I'll do it" Sean said getting up from the table and walked over to the medics.

"vollow closely little one" rictofen said heading down the hall to another area of the base.

"oh I can't believe I am doing this..." rictofen muttered under his breath.


	4. the deep breath before the plunge

**The new kid **

**Chapter 4: the deep breath before the plunge.**

* * *

><p>The 2 medics and Sean walked through the bowels of the iconic 2fort about half an hour of walking they stood before 2 double sided doors you would see in hospitals.<p>

Richthofen opened the door to the medical wing and Sean gasped in delight.

Many of the medics infamous weapons were lined up on a big wall such as the overdose, blutsauger, and the vitasaw. But one of these weapons on the wall got the most attention from Sean as he ran towards the wall.

"OH MY GOD ITS THE UBERSAW!" Sean yelled in delight as he felt the fresh blood on the saw part of the ubersaw.

" give me zhat!" he yelled in frustration as he snatched it up and placed it back on it's shelf.

"where did the blood come from?" Sean asked as he headed to the chair like in meet the medic.

"do you really want to know?" he asked as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"yeah!" Sean yelled enthusiastically

"it came from zhe lazt dummkopf who touched it!" he yelled as he got out some equipment.

"Jesus..." Sean muttered as he looked at the medigun pointed towards him.

"hey why are ripping a hole in my shirt!" Sean yelled as Hilary tore a huge hole in his shirt.

"relax, it will return az zoon az zhe procedure iz over" Richthofen reassured Sean as he sat back down.

The medic cut a hole the exact size of the shirt hole in his stomach revealing all of seans internal organs.

"hey how am I alive?" Sean said as the medic tapped the medigun with a sigh.

Sean heard cooing as he looked up to see a dove staring back at him with it's beady black eyes.

Suddenly Sean looked at his open chest to see a bird poking out of it, a look of horror covering seans face.

"ARCHIMEDES! NO! Itz filthy in zhere, birds he he he" Richthofen said with a chuckle after shooeing the bird away.

Pulling out the familiar ubervalve he continued talking

"now mozt heartz couldn't withztand thiz procedure, but I'm very zertain your heart..." the medics talking was ended as seans heart exploded and a piece of it hit Archimedes sending him flying.

"Oh god was that..." Sean said grimly as he looked at a single flap of his heart still connected to the ubervalve.

"zhe zound of progezz my friend" Richthofen said as he walked over to the fridge.

Sean peered into the fridge as he thought he saw a BLU spys head in the fridge muttering something he thought was kill me.

"now where was I? oh yes" Richthofen said as he connected the ubervalve to a heart that was bigger than my hand.

Soon the heart started to beat faster and faster as the medic laughed manically as his assistant medic watched in silence. Sean just was trembling in fear as the heart started to glow an Ubercharged red and the room grew brighter and darker at the same time. As soon as the heart started beating normally he stopped laughing.

"oh that lookz good" he said before dropping it into Sean's open chest.

"should I be awake for this?" Sean asked looking at the blood smeared all over Richthofen's ungloved hands.

"well no, az long az you are may you pull your rib cage open a bit, I can't seem to..."

"AHHHHHH!" Sean screamed in pain as he looked at the piece of his rib cage in his fingers with a frightened look.

"Oh don't be zuch a baby, ribz grow back" Richthofen said as he flung the rib cage into a garbage bin before whispering to a bird that i didn't hear to well.

Soon the medic started up the medigun even stronger as Sean watched in amazement as his skin and ribs grew back together including the hole in his midnight riders shirt. Exhaling deeply from the effects of the mediguns healing Sean continued talking.

"so what happens now?" he said as he held his handout for the medic to help him up.

"now...hehehe" Richthofen said with a chuckle helping Sean onto his feet.

"YOU GET ZHE HELL OUT AND BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!" he yelled at my dissapointed face.

Suddenly in walked the scout Zach that the female scout Casandra mentioned

"hey doc i think I..."he said before his eyes met Seans

"AH HA HA!" He yelled in delight as he walked up to Sean.

"your that knuckle head that I creamed last night" he said with a smug smile.

"your the asshole who hit me on the head!" Sean yelled remembering the sore spot on his head.

"yeah ya wanna fight about it?" he said getting in close in Sean's face.

"yeah I do" Sean said getting his face closer.

"BOTH OF YOU DUMMKOPFS GET OUT!" Richthofen yelled.

As soon as sean got out of the door he was tripped by the obnoxious scout.

"yeah I'd like to see you survive one day out there" Zach laughed after dashing off.

"Yeah hes a real wanka isn't he?" the voice of Clark said as Justine held out a hand for Sean to help up.

"He is and why are you guys here?" Sean asked when something was dropped into his arms.

It was a brown box that was pretty big and heavy. Sean opened it up and saw something pretty awesome. In the box was a snipers outfit like Clarks except it was a green shirt and instead of a sniper symbol on the sleeves it was a giant red R, obviously meaning recruit.

"And also this" Justine said placing the trademark sniper rifle on top of the box.

"meet us out on the top in an hour" Clark said before leaving with Justine.

Sean looked at the interesting sniper rifle until a growl knocked him out of his admiring.

"oh i guess I forgot to eat, better go eat something" he said, heading to the mess hall.

When he made it to the mess hall he headed over to where the fridge was and opened it. inside was beer, scrumpy, bonk, and a sandvich.

"I don't think Nikolai will mind if i have some of his sandvich" Sean said as he pulled it out and took a bite.

Oh god was it good, the fresh lettuce and tomato combined with the ham and special cheese combined into something that could put the finest chefs in france to shame. Suddenly without warning the fridge slammed shut and the sandvich was taken away from me from Nikolai.

"Little baby should not touch heavys sandvich"he said with a cold glare.

"I'm sorry I was hungry thats all..."Sean said a bit frightened by how much shorter he was than the Russian.

"I will let go this time, on one condition" Nikolai the heavy continued his cold glare going away.

"what condition is that"

"you must make new sandvich and steal Blu heavys sandvich" Nikolai said before putting the sandvich back into Sean's hands and leaving the mess hall.

"OK I will do that and thank you!" Sean yelled to the heavy walking away.

* * *

><p>After Sean had finished the sandvich and put his new uniform on he headed to the top of 2fort and took a spot next to the 2 snipers.<p>

"Why is it so quite and unsettling here" Sean asked as he loaded the sniper rifle with a bullet.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge" Clark said when suddenly a loud ring rang throughout the area, signifying the beginning of the fight.

"And so it begins" Justine said zooming in on the rifle.


	5. revenge and chocolate

The new kid

Chapter 5: revenge and chocolate

* * *

><p>Loud footsteps were heard as the other members of the team were rushing out onto the bridge to fight the identical were ment more for sitting back and helping the team from far away, killing key targets like heavys, medics, and enemy snipers. The older and more experienced snipers handled the scouts and medics, as Sean took down soldiers, heavys, and other snipers.<p>

"nice shot mate!" Justine said as the scout fell down into the water mid jump after being headshotted by Sean.

"piss, I'm outta ammo, I'll be back in a jiffy" Clark said heading for the resupply locker.

"need some more to, Sean will you be alright by yourself here?" Justine asked Sean, only getting a simple nod as she headed towards the resupply also.

Sean took down that trigger happy pyro as his head exploded in a fine red mist.

Suddenly a familiar decloaking sound turned Sean attention as he turned to dodge a butterfly knife.

He looked to see that it was the female BLU spy.

She didn't have anything different than the RED femalespy except she wore a blue dress.

Sean pulled out the kukri on his back and started swinging the heavy weapon at the blu spy. Every single shot Sean swung missed easily as the blu female spy dodged with ease.

But somehow, Sean got a critical strike on her as it left a long slice mark on her abdomen causing her to flinch leaving her open for a kill.

"any last words?" Sean joked as he swung his kukri up high, aiming to cut off her head.

Out of the blue, she jumped onto her feet, picked sean up and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

This caught him totally off guard as he dropped his kukri and his eyes bugged out in shock. Soon his eyes closed as he started to enjoy 10 seconds of kissing

Sean opened his eyes to see that the woman had a evil smile as he looked down to see he was being held over the edge of the balcony, over the sea of explosions and body parts below.

She let go of him and Sean started to flap his arms like wings which actually worked. The BLU spy sighed in anger as she stabbed Sean in the arm, causing him to fall.

In the slow moments of Seans fall, he looked to see the female double agent do a little finger wave and a wink before disappearing in thin air.

Sean braced himself for the impact until he landed on something firm and big. He looked down to see that he had landed on the blu teams heavy, killing him. Sean picked himself up with his good arm and looked down at his injured arm.

It was bleeding a bit, but nothing a medigun couldn't fix. While looking at his arm he noticed a blue colored rectangle.

"hmm, dalokahs chocolate.." Sean thought as he read the label.

He stashed the chocolate bar in his pocket and before he could even head to the door, a croket ( critical rocket) landed right into his chest, killing him instantly.

After 20 minutes of complete blackness, Sean woke up to feel fully refreshed and ready to fight, although his body was still numb from exploding. Sean headed out towards the balcony where he was met with a hug and a pat on the back.

"CRIKEY WE WERE LOOKING FOR YA!" Justine said after finishing the quick hug.

"we were gone for only 2 minutes and you vanished into the air" Clark said as Sean sat back down and started zooming in onto the jerk from earlier.

The scout, Zach, had the briefcase on his back as he jumped onto the bridge. Sean also saw the male blu spy right behind him, about to stab fired the sniper rifle with disastrous results.

The scout already knew about the spy and pulled out his force a nature, but seans shot had caught zach instead and hit him in the ass. He fell to the ground dead as the confused spy looked at Sean and laughed before picking up the briefcase AND our briefcase before running off to his base.

Rage filled every inch of my body until I turned around to face the home run swing of the sandman, sending Sean flying through the air. During mid flight Sean turned his head to see the scout giving him the middle finger.

Sean crash-landed through the door and into the bottom of the base, rolling near the BLU spy. Sean immediately gave chase as the spy ran into the wooden hallway. Sean turned the corner before being met with a dead spy and a smiling soldier as he tossed the cases into seans arms

"if you get those back to base, we win this day!" Jane Doe yelled before his head was taken off by a huntsman arrow as Sean ran back into the entrance into the BLU female Soldier.

"SURRENDER NOW MAGGOT!, AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED" she said as Sean ignored her and ran.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" she said as Sean was cut off by the 2 BLU heavys. "STAY STILL COWARD!" she said as Sean decided to let her fire the rocet launcher.

the rocket aimed right towards Sean's feet as Sean jumped in the air and used the BLU soldiers rocket to do a rocket flew through the air, feeling like a bird until he noticed his legs were on fire.

"OH FUCK!' he yelled as he started patting his legs to put out the fire and crashed in front of the RED base.

"charge me doctor!" Nikolai yelled as Sean ran past him and rictofen.

The uhercharged heavy took down the surprised blus as Sean was down the stairs into the lower area. Sean turned the corner to see the desk where the case was required to be put. Sean ran over to the desk and placed the red case first and then the blu one next to it.

"VICTORY!" the announcer yelled into the com. Sean walked back upstairs to be greeted by all the others who patted him on the back.

"great work"

"well done us"

"New kid is credit to team" the whole team congratulated him, well except Zach since he took his time to shine.

Sean headed to the mess hall where he was followed by everyone else, waiting in line to eat their meat loaf.

The meat loaf looked nasty and revolting as Sean went over to the fridge and opened it to reveal some bacon.

Sean pulled out the bacon and 4 slices of bread and cooked the bacon until it was done and made 2 bacon sandviches. Sean walked over to Nikolai and placed the chocolate bar and bacon sandvich in front of him.

"new kid is still credit to team" Nikolai said as he ate the bacon sandvich.

Sean headed over to the table with the spys and engineers and took a seat next to scarlet.

After finishing the sandvich which was moist and delicious, Sean headed back to the room.

After about an hour Sean fell asleep on the bed in the room. Scarlet walked into the room and found the teen sleeping in her bed.

"he's adorable when he sleeps.." she thought as she rolled him over onto the left side of the bed and wshe slept on the right.

That is until Sean rolled back over and snuggled up next to her.

"now that is cute" she thought as she clapped her hands and fell asleep with the boy.


	6. redemption

**The new kid **

**Chapter 6: keep moving forward**

* * *

><p>Sean woke up to feel that warm area of heat was now gone as he looked around the room. Sean got up and looked at his midnight riders shirt hanging on a chair. A quick knock on the door took Sean from his thoughts as he opened the door for a box to be placed in his arms.<p>

"Meet us in the locker room, if you ain't there we don't care" Casandra said before heading off to wherever. Sean opening the box was greeted by another great sight.

In the box was a scout uniform, green again with the big red R on the front of the hat. Also in their was a scattergun, BONK! Atomic punch, and a sandman and baseball. Putting on the tight fitting clothes he checked himself out in the bathroom with digust.

The shirt and pants were so fricking small and the pants... Yeah let's not go into any further analysis and continue the story.

In just 5 minutes Sean was down in the locker room waiting for the match to begin.

"so all we gotta do is get the intel and we win, can ya handle that chuckle nuts?" Zach asked rather rudely to Sean.

"as a matter of fact, yes I can" Sean snapped back.

In a half hour, the match begun and the mercenaries charged into battle against their lesser counterparts.

"move it fatcakes!" Zach yelled as he jumped onto the top of the bridge.

"pant pant...can you slow down a little guys" Sean wheezed out as he tried his best to follow the insanely fast scouts.

Getting across to the BLU side was easy, but getting inside was the hard part. The trio looked around the corner to see 2 sentries camped up in the area, guarding the only 2 ways into the intel room.

"leave it to me wimps" Casandra said as she pulled out her bonk, took a sip, and ran into the area.

She got through the sentries without a single problem until she reached the door. Out of nowhere a pyro air blasted her into a corner where as soon as the BONK died down, it became her firey, bullet ridden grave, for at least 20 minutes.

"aww crap how are we gonna get past that?" Sean asked Zach as he tried to think of something

"use you as a meat shield?" Zach said, getting a chuckle from Sean.

"Im serious" he stone coldly said.

"I think we may be of help" Scarlet said as her and Damien appeared out of nowhere.

"oh thank god, you got a plan?" Sean said as Casandra returned to the group after respawning.

"we shall sap the toymakers toys, and you will stun the spy checking freak with your little white ball" Damien explained.

"all right sounds good" Zach said as he watched the 2 disguised spys walk up behind both engineers, backstab them, and sap the buildings before they could shoot.

The BLU pyromaniac turned out of the corner with his home checker ready to kill some spys and sappers. Before he could even react, a baseball cleaned his clock, and his life was ended by 2 scattergun shots.

"not bad for a rookie" Casandra said as they headed down the stairs and into the lower areas.

Sean silently grabbed the intel hoping the alarm wouldn't go off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! RED SCOUT IN THE BASE!" the announcers voice yelled into the intercom.

"oh crap" Sean yelled as he ran like hell in front of the 2 scouts.

Once they got into the stairway Zach was knocked back down the staircase by a critical punch from the BLU teams heavy. Waiting for his doom, he saw his companions nowhere in site, probably back in the base with the intel, partying or something.

Suddenly the heavys head came clean off as it slammed into a wall and a hand reached out to zach.

"you didn't think I would leave ya?" Sean asked as he helped Zach back to his feet.

"after this whole time of me being a colossal prick your still nice to me, why so?" Zach asked as he grabbed his force a nature off the ground.

"everyone deserves a second chance, so just keep moving forward" Sean said as he headed up the staircase to a horrific site.

A demoman, the 2 heavys, 2 medics, and the 2 soldiers were charging towards them, intent on taking the intel from their cold dead hands. Running under the wooden staircase Zach thought of it for a few seconds before he made up his mind

"go on without me" Zach said while reloading his force a nature

"why?" Sean asked as he looked at the man pull his sleeves up.

"Sean, just keep moving forward.." was all he said as the demoman shot out a glowing, critical grenade at Sean and casandra.

"ALLAHOOACKBAH!" Zach yelled as he caught the grenade in mid air, turning the colour into red while doing so, and jumping into the crowd of surprised BLU mercs.

And with a loud bang all of the BLUs that were chasing them exploded along with Zach.

"all right let's head out" Sean said as he rushed out of the BLU base with the intel. Just as soon as they were outside a BLU scout tackled Casandra to the ground and caved her head in with a Boston basher.

The BLU scout looked at Sean for a brief second before leaping through the air aiming to kill Sean. But while he was in mid air, his head exploded and a loud laugh was heard as Sean looked at his teams side.

Clark and Justine waved to Sean as he gave them a thumbs up before running into the base.

"mission ends in 10 seconds" the announcer announced.

"oh crap" Sean said as he ran through the red base and down the stairs.

"5"

He was at the bottom of the stairs

"4"

"3"

Sean saw the desk in sight.

"2"

Sean tripped on his shoelaces and landed face first inches from the desk

"1" A look of disappointment appearing on seans face.

"overtime"

"oh..." Sean said as he got onto his feet, dusted himself off and placed the intel on the desk.

"victory!" the announcer anounced into the intercom.

Sean walked up the stairs and was greeted again with complients

"atta boy slugga!"

"that was all you!"

"mmph mpph mph!"

Sean was even more hungry that day as he headed to the mess hall. As soon as he was in in the mess hall, he was greeted by Nikolai and natascha.

"you come with us tomorrow"Nikolai started

"meet at 7:00 and don't be late" Natascha finished before heading off to the their rooms.

After about an hour of playing baseball with his new ex nemesis Zach, and Casandra, he returned to the room where he was greeted by Scarlet lying in bed.

"where are you going?" she asked as Sean headed to the couch.

"to sleep" Sean yawned as he suddenly felt himself dragged and thrown under the bed covers.

"this is your bed now" Scarlet said as she held Sean in an embrace.

"what are you doing?" Sean asked the woman.

"your cuddly, like a Teddy bear I had when I was a little girl" she said as she fell asleep and soon followed by Sean into snoozeville.


	7. The Late Halloween Chapter Charlie Brown

**The new kid**

**Chapter 7: The Late Halloween Chapter Charlie Brown!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I was in a car accident when I almost finished. And then when I tried to save it it actually logged me out and deleted all my work. And then I got writers block, so I decided to work on other storys for a while for a break.**

** So that's my excuse for why I haven't updated in a while. And yes i realize halloweens long over by now but I wanted to make a Halloween chapter and like I said above, wasn't able to update because of some problems I've had.**

* * *

><p>"I love Halloween!" Sean exclaimed while putting on his Saxton Hale mask.<p>

"Me to! Ain't nothing like egging someones place and getting off Scot free because they can't see who's under the mask!" Zach said while putting on his mummy costume like from the third annual Halloween update.

"Even soldier enjoys this time of year!" Cassandra, dressed like a baseball player, also said while pointing over to Jane Doe the Soldier, dressed up in the robot costume from the update like all the male mercenaries did.

"Beep boop sons. Beep boop" he said to us when he heard Cassandra say his name, imitating a robot.

"awooooooo-snore" the Demoman, Tavish Degroot, howled like a werewolf before falling asleep on his bench he was sitting on.

"Its great to see that both teams can set aside their differences for the holidays" Sean said, all his teammates turning to him after he said that.

"What?" Sean asked when they all burst into roaring laughter at him.

"Us? Make peace with them? AHAHAHAHA!" Zach laughed the loudest among the group.

"Why can't you guys?" Sean asked.

"Because they are all Englishmen in a dress!" Soldier yelled, going out of his robot style speaking.

"Entire team is babies!" Nikolai the heavy, dressed like the Frankenstein, yelled also.

"Because their a bunch of... Fat fat fatty fat fats!" Zach added in also.

"Well I'll prove to you guys that we can make piece!" Sean yelled while grabbing a trick or treat basket.

"Son I wouldn't do that boop" Soldier warned Sean with no luck.

"Your going to regret it!" Clark the sniper warned also, dressed like a monster killer like in the update.

"Mmph" the two Pyros warned also, dressed like the devil outfit like from the update, except Sarah had a bit pinker color on hers.

Sean ignored all of them as he jumped off the balcony of the red side of 2fort, and heading to the other side of the forts. It was a dark, cloudy, and downright creepy full moon out.

It had a face like from Majoras Mask for heavens sakes!

"Trick or treat!" Sean yelled on the BLU side, waiting for a response.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know what side your supposed to be on?" The BLU teams sniper asked from the balcony as Sean only nodded in response.

"Trick or Treat!" Sean yelled as he held up the candy basket to show him.

"Oh... Trick or Treat you say? Wait right there, I'll bring your treat in a minute" The Sniper said before heading off somewhere else.

"See I told you guys we could share this wonderful holiday...with... them..." Sean hollered back to his team before looking up to see a frightening sight. The whole entire BLU team was up on the wall, with Jarate, Mad Milk, Flare Guns,Crusader Crossbows, and basically every weapon they had on them at the time, aimed at Sean.

"Here your treat, with a little bit of tricks!" The BLU Sniper yelled while tossing down a single mint before they opened fire on him.

All of Seans screams of pain were drowned out by the firing of rockets, mini guns, grenade launchers, jars smashing, and arrows puncturing into Seans body. By the time they all ran out off ammo, nothing was left of Sean but a single foot.

"Oh no! He turned into a foot! Beep boop" Jane Doe yelled while pointing towards his left behind foot.

"Happy Halloween Wankers!" the snipers yelled at the REDs while taunting them, the scouts giving the bird and raspberries. About twenty minutes later, Sean kicked the door open and stomped to the nearest table, a angry scowl on his face.

"Eyuck! You smell like Jarate and sour milk! Your not sleeping in my room tonight at all!" Scarlet said as she got a sniff of him.

"Errrr..." Sean only growled in anger.

"Heres your Saxton Hale mask..." Dell said as he passed his fresh new mask after coming out of the hat renewal machine in the respawn.

"Grrr..." Sean growled again as he slowly slid the mask over his face.

"Hey Sean, me and Cassandra have a little payback plan" Zach whispered into Seans ear.

"I'm listening" Sean responded.

"Follow me and I'll show ya" Zach said as Sean stomped behind him into the lower areas of the base.

"Wait right here!" Zach said as the two stood in front of the door to Zachs room. After about five minutes waiting for this big suprise, Zach poked his head out of the dark room.

"Alright come in" Zach said as Sean stomped inside.

"I don't see anything special" Sean said as he looked around the pitch black room when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was greeted with the head of the Horseless Headless Horseman.

"Jeezuz!" Sean screamed in fear and jumped back.

"Got ya!" Cassandra yelled when the lights turned on and she took of the mask.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Zach yelled as he stood next to Cassandra.

"So this mask is your special secret?" Sean asked the two.

"Pff no! This is just the head. Heres the whole thing!" Cassandra yelled as she pulled a velvet curtain open. It was a complete outfit for the whole entire HHH outfit, plastic weapon and all.

"Where did you guys get this!" Sean asked as he felt the costumes cloak.

"Got it from Mann Co after sending coupons from the backs of Saxton Hale comics" Zach explained.

"So why did you want to show me this?" Sean asked.

"We need three people to fit into this outfit, since it is inhumanely large. None of the others wanted to help us out. But we figured after what happened to you out there, you would want to help us." Cassandra explained.

"So what do ya say to that?" Zach asked.

"Hell yeah!" Sean responded whole giving them both a high five.

"Excellent! So who gets the legs?" Cassandra asked as the three started to think about it.

"Pull straws?" Sean suggested.

"Alright" Zach said as he pulled out some straws from a box he had on his shelf and put them evenly in his fist.

"Shortest straw goes on bottom, longest gets the head got it?" Zach asked as the others nodded.

"Ready? Pull!" Zach yelled as they all pulled the straws. Cassandra got the longest, Sean got the medium length and Zach got the shortest.

"Aw cheese! Now I have to carry both of your fat asses!" Zach joked.

"Well let's get this baby on and scare some bitches!" Sean said as the three got into their body parts of the HHH outfit and stacked up on each others shoulders.

* * *

><p>"So we gonna deliver some more 'tricks and treats' guys?" The BLU sniper asked his other teammates.<p>

"They'll be shaking in their little panties!" the female soldier added in while they snuck up on to the RED fort and got all their weapons they used on Sean ready.

"Hey Wankas! We need to talk to you!" the female BLU sniper yelled up at the balcony with no response.

"MUAHAHAHAHAH!" a evil snifter laugh roared through the air when jumping off the balcony was the HHH.

"HOLY CRAP ITS REAL, ITS FREAKING REAL!" the female BLU scout cried.

"RETREAT!" the male BLU soldier commanded as the whole entire BLU team ran back to their aide like a bunch of pansies.

"Ahahahah that was great! That did cheer me up!" Sean yelled as he stuck his head out from the middle of the costume.

"I'm glad we filmed that!" Cassandra yelled as she took the mask off and looked at the recording with glee.

"I can't believe they fell for it! What dumb asses!" Zach yelled also as he stuck out from the lower area of the costume.

But while the three were laughing their asses off, they didn't hear the infamous HHH theme and the large figure coming out from the ground behind them.

"Oh man I can't wait to show the others... This..." Cassandra said when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Sean...did you just poke my back?" Cassandra asked while looking at Sean below her.

"No why?" Sean asked when he felt Cassandra starting to turn her whole body around, giving Sean a look under her skirt, even against his will.

"Wait what are you doing?" Sean asked with no response from her

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cassandra screamed so loud and suddenly,while she wrapped her legs around Seans neck so tight it was choking him, and causing Zach to fall to the ground, sending everyone falling out of the costume.

"I...can't...breathe..." Sean gasped for air while trying to pull off Cassandra's legs around his neck mid fall. The trio slammed into the ground dazing all of them and sending Sean literally under her skirt.

"AHHHHHH!," Zach started to shriek while the two others were still dazed.

"Huh what happened?" Cassandra sat up while rubbing her head when she noticed Sean was under her skirt.

"GET OUT OF THERE YA FREAKING HORNY IDIOT!" Cassandra yelled angrily as she started slamming Sean with her metal baseball bat, actually dazing him again.

"I'M GONNA CAVE YOUR SKULL IN IF..you... Don't get out...now..." Cassandra started yelling before she literally pissed herself.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in fear again and pointed at something.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DID YOU HAVE TO PISS YOURSELF ?" Sean yelled as he rubbed his face that was wet and got not response as she only pointed in one direction.

"Cassandra what are you looking at?" Sean asked until he saw what she was looking at.

Standing there was the HHH himself, holding Zach by his leg while inspecting him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sean and Cassandra screamed while holding each other.

"RUN GUYS RUN!" Zach screamed at us just before his head was sliced right off and landed onto Cassandras lap, causing them to scream again.

"RUN!" Sean yelled as they both got up and nearly trampled each other trying to get back to the RED side. The ground was literally shaking as the HHH chased stomped after them, carrying it's giant head taker, with fresh blood on it from Zach.

"Crap the gates are locked! What so we do!" Sean asked Cassandra.

"Get up on my shoulders, I'll give ya a boost to the balcony!" Cassandra said as Sean obeyed and got on her shoulders and got onto the balcony.

"Grab my hand!" Sean commanded. But before she could even try, her head flew through the air and landed into the moat behind the HHH as he reached for Sean and nearly got him.

"I have to warn the others!" Sean thought as he headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"I'm a let you finish Dell, but.." Jane Doe interrupted Dell about something when Sean ran through the doors, pale as a albino rabbit in a snowstorm.<p>

"Holy dooly! What's wrong with you and where is Zach and Cassandra?" Justine asked.

"HHH...It's real..." Sean panted out, still frightened. But before anyone could even react to what he said, the lights and the dispensers shut off.

"Aw piss! Bloody powers gone out!" Clark yelled.

"Zean... Where iz Cazzandra and Zach?" Rictofhen asked.

"The HHH... It cut their heads clean off their shoulders" Sean answered his question.

"Then that means..." Justine started saying.

"Yes. That means that the respawn machine is non operational. Meaning that they can't return until we get the power back on" Dell explained

"Aw crap! That means if any of us die... We can't come back" Sean said.

"Only until the powers back on" Dell said.

"Is there a backup power or something?" Sean asked the team.

"Yes there is. But it will not be enough to work the respawn machine. Only to turn on the emergency lights for times like this" Dell explained as he pointed to a few small lights around the cafeteria, dimly lighting the room.

"So what should we do?" Natascha asked.

"I'LL TELL YA WHAT WE DO! FIRST OFF, WE MUST FIND SUPPLIES TO LAST US! SO WE WILL NEED ONE SQUAD TO FIND MORE PROVISIONS!" Jane Doe commanded like a military general.

"SECOND! WE WILL NEED BLANKETS AND ANYTHING THAT IS AND ONLY IS NECESSARY!" Sally joined in the commanding.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, WE NEED WEAPONS AND AMMUNITON! WE WILL NEED ANOTHER SQUADRON TO COLLECT SOME WEAPONS AND SUPPLIES FROM THE WEAPONS CACHE!" the two soldiers joined together.

"Any questions!" Jane Doe asked as Sean raised his hands.

"First off, aren't we in a CAFETERIA? You know where people get FOOD?" Sean pointed out.

"Second, why do we need blankets and the such if it's just for this night?" Sean continued.

"And third, you guys are mercenaries. You should have your weapons on you. Explain that?" Sean finished his complaining.

"Son would you look in that fridge! There's nothing but Organs, Scrumpy, and an ash tray!" Jane Doe rebuddled.

"Second, do you know how cold this place gets without the heat on? It's colder than a spys heart!" Sally added in while the two spys gave them a glare.

"And finally, this is our day OFF! There's no war to be fought at this moment! So what do you like to say to that captain flappers?" Jane Doe finished.

"Really? Captain Flappers? And fine then, let's just go with your plan" Sean muttered.

"Now we will set us into four teams. Alpha, Br-"

"Wait four teams? I thought only three groups were going out?" Sean interrupted Jane Doe.

"THE FOURTH TO GUARD THIS PLACE! OUR HOME OF OPERATIONS!" Jane Doe yelled in his face.

"Anyways the four teams will be Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta!" Jane Doe announced.

"Group Alpha will be... Dell, Nikolai, Clark, and Tavi..." he started to say Tavishs name before a loud snore told him that he wasn't planning on moving or waking up anytime soon.

"Scratch that, Dell, Nikolai, Clark, and Sean will make up team Alpha!" Jane Doe changed the first group while they grouped together.

"Bravo team will be... Natacha, Richtofen, Demitri, and Kyle!" Sally named the second team.

"Charlie will be composed of... Hilary, Justine, and Sarah. The rest of us will start building up our base!" Jane Doe finished listing the teams before they headed in the directions of their targeted objectives.

* * *

><p>"Man is this creepy!" Sean said as Alpha squad walked through the dimly lit halls to find provisions.<p>

"So where should we try first?" Sean asked.

"Well... Nikolai would you-" Dell started asking Nikolai.

"No one touch Nikolais sandvich supply" Nikolai interrupted him.

"Ok... I have some cold cuts and steaks back in my workshop. We can get those and Sarah and Kyle can cook those up. Clark what about you?"

"All I have is some coffee beans. You Sean?" Clark asked Sean.

"I have some candy, chips, and pop. Will that do?" Sean asked.

"I think that will last everyone the night" Dell said.

"So the easiest route will be to my workshop, then to Clarks sniping tower. And then we make a turnaround back to Scarlets room and return to the Cafeteria." Dell explained the plan. Suddenly, loud stomping was heard behind the group as they jumped around to look, everyone except for Nikolai.

"What sick man send babies to find food?" Nikolai said.

"Jane Doe the soldier did" Sean said as they watched their backs.

* * *

><p>Back with team Delta...<p>

* * *

><p>"Claire how's that dispenser and sentry coming along?" Jane Doe asked Claire.<p>

"Up and running!" Claire answered as the the two buildings sprang to life.

"Defenses and resupply, Check!" Sally said.

"Barricades up?" they both asked the rest of the members, except Scarlet and Tavish. Tavish was still knocked out at his table, lying facedown on top of it to be precise. Scarlet on the other hand, didn't want to help out, because she made up a lie that her wrist was sprained, which the two leaders of Delta believed.

"Barricades set up!" the others said as they finished placing all the tables and chairs and kitchen machinery against the doors.

"Teleporters are up on the north and west doors! Just let's hope they don't try to go through the east door..." Claire said as the light from the teleporters set up next to the cafeteria counter started to glow.

"Make sure all your little toys are fully upgraded! We can't take no chances with this menace!" The Soldiers ordered.

* * *

><p>Back with team Beta...<p>

* * *

><p>"We should find little baby horseman and kill him!" Natacha yelled while cracking her knuckles.<p>

"That would be mozt unzmart. He iz undead after all" Rictofhen explained.

"Mmph" Kyle added in.

"Let us find those blankets! Perhaps there are some in your medical office Rictofhen? From old experiments?" Demitri asked Rictofhen.

"Nein, none that aren't bloody my zneaky friend" Richtofen answered him.

"Maybe some in resupply?" Natacha asked.

"Well... It''z probably more likely than anywhere elze" Richtofen agreed.

"Gentlemen. Shall we?" Demitri said as the group quickened pace. Suddenly, maniacal laughter was heard behind them as they jumped around to see who was there. Except Natacha, who had the same reaction as Nikolai.

"What waz zhat?" Richtofen asked.

" Nevermind. Shall we?" Demitri dismissed the noise they just heard as they walked even faster than before.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Charlie...<p>

* * *

><p>" So we collect as much weapons as we can. And then we return to the Cafeteria. No slowing down or catching a brake got that?" Justine asked the other squad members.<p>

"Ya" Hilary responded.

"Mph" Sarah said also, meaning yes.

"Good, shouldn't be much longer to the cache.." Justine started talking to pass the time when a door into one of the locked offices slammed open abruptly, shocking everyone.

"What was that?" Hilary asked.

"Lets not wait around to find out! Let's go mates!" Justine yelled as the group hurried pace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Alpha...<p>

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Dell said as he opened his garage full of machines and prototypes.<p>

"Lets just hurry this up and get the goods! This is getting creepier by the minute!" Sean said as they all rushed to the fridge.

"I think someone soil diaper?" Nikolai taunted Sean.

"Lets not start getting on each others nerves" Clark said before Sean could react to Nikolais insult.

"Take as many as you can!" Dell said as the team grabbed a whole bunch of steaks.

"Great! Now let's just get those coffee beans and my snack stash and..." Sean started to say before the whole team turned around to be looking up at the HHH.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed, Nikolai the loudest of them.

"Fight me coward!" Nikolai yelled as he football tackled the HHH into the wall, allowing the others to escape.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own tiny baby size!" Nikolai yelled at the HHH, even though it was towering over him. Nikolai then began to punch the menace, as the HHH simply stood there.

"You cannot beat me!" Nikolai yelled as he started slowing down on the punches.

"I am going to kill you...and kill you.., and kill..." Nikolai panted out as he stopped punching and started catching his breath.

"Not good..." Nikolai muttered as the HHH brought back his fist and punched Nikolai in the side of the face, sending his head flying out the garages high up windows and landing into a garbage bin full of dead body parts and rusted metal.

* * *

><p>Later with Bravo team...<p>

* * *

><p>"We found some blankets and a few head cushions, that should be good enough" Demitri looked over the supplies they found.<p>

"Although zome may have to zhare..." Richtofen added.

"Share with me, and I will break itty bitty neck!" Natacha yelled for no reason.

"Wait what's that?" Demitri said as they heard faint footsteps getting louder and louder and louder.

"MUAHAHAHAHAH!" A loud and sinister maniacal laughter sounded through the air and Kyles muffled screams also did to as the team turned to see the HHH standing over Kyles decapitated body, blood spurting out of the stump of his neck.

"RUN!" Richtofen yelled as the team ran, although Natacha fell behind as she was the slowest.

"Go and run cowards!" Natacha shook her fist at the two who were outrunning her as she soon found herself stomped to death by the HHH's outstandingly heavy feet.

"Theres zhe teleporter!" Richtofen yelled as they turned the corner next to the cafeteria.

"Take the supplies!" Demitri yelled as he tossed the very few blankets and pillows to Rictofen just before he jumped into the teleporter. But just before Demitri could jump in, the HHH teleported right in front of the teleporter entrance.

"Oh no..." was the last thing he said before his head was severed from his body.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Delta...<p>

* * *

><p>"Rictofen! Where's the rest of the squad?" Claire asked.<p>

"I-" he started to say before they heard a loud scream.

"Oh no..." Scarlet said as she looked at the door it came from.

"Wait... Teleporter A is down..." Claire said.

"What did your troops find?" Jane Doe asked as he looked at the supplies laid down on the ground.

"Five blankets. 4 pillows. And two flashlights... Why didn't you bring more!" Sally yelled at Richtofen.

"You see-" he started to explain when there was a slam at the northern door.

"Quick everyone get down and be quiet!" Rictofen whispered as the rest of Delta obeyed. More clicks and attempts at opening the door were heard, each time louder than the last, as the squad waited in fear.

"I did all that I could-" Tavish started mumbling in his sleep, almost blowing their cover if not for Claire covering his mouth just in time. One more slam was heard at the door before loud stomping sounding like it was moving away from the door, was heard.

"Horseman?" Scarlet asked Rictofen as he only nodded.

Later with Alpha squad...

* * *

><p>"So here we are at Clarks tower!" Sean said as they finally climbed up to the incredibly tall sniping towers top.<p>

"Grab as any coffee beans as you can" Clark said as he pulled out a giant box filled to burst with a hundred percent Brazilian Coffee.

"Just one more stop, then we can head to the base!" Dell said.

"Yeah I can't... Wait shhhhh! Listen" Sean said as they all listened. Creaking from the wooden ladder leading up to the insanely high up tower was heard.

"Quick hide! And turn that lamp off to!" Sean whispered loudly as they all hid in a corner near to the door.

"So the plan is.. We wait for him to come up. Then we bum rush him and send him over the side!" Sean explained the plan as they crouched in the corner and stayed still as possible. The trapdoor to the tower was knocked on a little, then it sounded like it was being punched lightly. And finally with a loud slam, the trapdoor smashed open and debris filled the room, and also a ghastly dark light filled it also. And slowly stomping in was the HHH, his head grazing the roof of the bedroom sized sniping tower.

"LEEROYYYYYYYYYYYY JENKINZZZZZZZZ!" Sean led the charge as the three men slammed into the HHH, who was caught off guard. If any of these men were to do this by themselves, they would fail, but together, they could accomplish it.

You wanna know why?

Because they're SONIC HEROES! (Slow motion jump in the air)

(Sorry I just wanted to make that joke. Now with the story) The three pushed the HHH out the window of the crows nest, sending him plummeting down the to the ground below.

"Yeah!" Sean yelled as they all did a group high five.

"Aww piss!" Clark yelled as the group looked down to see the HHH land on his feet and stomp towards the towers ladder.

"Were fucked!" Sean yelled.

"Watch your mouth son" Dell scolded Sean.

"Sorry..." Sean apologized. The group looked down the hole that the trapdoor used to be to see the HHH making his way to the first ladder step and starting to climb up.

"God have mercy on us!" Sean prayed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Charlie squadron...<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally we found the weapons cache!" Justine yelled as she started grabbing weapons off the walls, mostly simple guns that she could actually carry.<p>

"Mmph!" Sarah yelled as she grabbed her flamethrower and hugged it.

"Hahahah! You sure missed her didn't you?" Hilary asked Sarah as she only nodded.

"Uh oh!" Justine yelled as the wall of weapons started to fall down after some small earthquakes happened.

"Wah!" Hilary yelled as the wall came tumbling down on them, and creating a giant hole in the wall.

"Is everyone all right?" Justine asked after the dust cleared. They all nodded and soon turned their attention to the hole where they saw something horrifying.

Standing at Clarks and Justines sniping tower ladder was the HHH, staring at them as it soon started stomping towards them, shaking the ground with each step.

"NOOOO!" they all yelled as they tried to get out from under the weapon walls, but were stuck as it stood over them, preparing to cut off their heads.

Meanwhile with Alpha...

* * *

><p>"Where did that hole come from?" Sean asked as the HHH got off of the ladder and started stomping towards the hole and went inside it.<p>

"Oh no... Thats the gun cache," Clark yelled.

"Charlie squad!" Sean yelled.

"Lets get out of here!" Clark yelled as they slid down the tower ladder.

"Sean why are you bringing that oil lamp?" Dell asked as they slid down.

"Because it will provide lighting for the base" Sean explained.

"Oh yeah, forgot about the power crisis in the base!" Dell got the gist of the plan.

"Oh no..." Clark muttered as they looked at the decapitated bodys of Charlie squad.

"SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE!" Sean yelled as they all ran from the surprisingly fast HHH.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Delta...<p>

* * *

><p>"Dispenser and Sentry at full level!" Claire announced.<p>

"You deserve a medal toymaker!" Jane Doe yelled.

"What is taking the others so long?" Scarlet asked.

"Probably were K.I.A..." Sally muttered.

"Lets hope they didn't" Claire said.

"GANGWAY!" the group heard from the eastern hallway.

"Is that Sean?" Scarlet asked.

"It is!" Claire yelled as the squad all ran up to the eastern doors.

"But there's no teleporter there!" Claire yelled.

"Quick start moving some of the barricade, not to much though!" Jane Doe commanded as everyone except for the passed out Tavish, started moving enough of the tables and chairs that they could crawl underneath most of it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Alpha...<p>

* * *

><p>"DON'T. STOP. RUNNING!" Sean screamed as they ran towards the Cafeteria door.<p>

"LET US IN!" Sean yelled as he slammed on the door.

"Wait a couple of seconds!" Scarlet yelled from the other side.

"I'll sacrifice myself to distract him!" Clark yelled as he ran towards the HHH in a suicide tackle.

"No Clark!" Dell yelled as Clark slammed into the HHH, not even making him budge.

"Quick crawl under!" Claire yelled as Sean and Dell crawled under the massive pile of tables and chairs that could fall on top of them anytime.

"GAHH!" Clark yelled out in the hallway as he crawled into the doorway, his face covered with his own blood.

"Clark give me your hand!" Sean orderered as he reached his hand out to grab his. But before he can grab Seans hand, he was pulled into the hall and his hand was severed as the door slammed abruptly on it.

"No not Clark!" Sean yelled when suddenly Clarks face smashed against the doors window, lifeless and blood spurting from it's forehead. And suddenly, the head exploded into pieces as almost everyone vomitted.

"Oh my..." Scarlet said before she pulled out the collar of Sean's midnight riders shirt and vomited down it.

"HEY!" Sean yelled as he pushed her away, angry at her.

"S-sorry-" she started to apologize before she actually vomited right into Seans face.

"Now that's just a sickening sight!" Dell said as Sean was speechless, plus that he didn't want any vomit to go in his mouth if he talked.

"Sorry..." she apologized as Sean wiped the vomit from the area around his mouth.

"Are you done?" Sean asked sarcastically.

"Ye-" she started again before she vomited on Seans face again.

"AHHH! YOU GOT SOME IN MY MOUTH!" Sean screamed as he spat on the ground, causing more to drip into his mouth.

"I'm sorry! And yes I am done now..." she apologized.

"Blech!" Sean yelled as he went over to the cafeteria counter.

"Hey guys where are the towels?" Sean asked as he searched through the, although no one answered.

"Guys where are they seriously?" Sean asked as he looked up to them. No answer.

"Oh hey thanks!" Sean said as he grabbed the towel someone had handed to him.

"Thank you for that..." Sean said as he looked up into the evil pumpkin head of the HHH.

"Oh shit..." Sean said as he looked back at his teammates, who were frozen in fear.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" the HHH cackles as he swung his head taker, although Sean did manage to duck under it.

"You are weak! You are a bleeder!" Jane Doe and Sally yelled as they whacked the HHH in the back with a bench.

"OW!" The HHH roared in pain as he turned to the two soldiers.

"DAHHHHHHHH!" the two soldiers yelled as their heads were soon off their necks.

"QUICK THE TELEPORTER!" Sean commanded as the others scrambled through the teleporter.

"SAXTON HALE!" Sean yelled as he kicked the HHH in the chest, barely doing any damage.

"YOU DO NOT EXIST!" Sean yelled like Saxton Hale as he delivered a five punch combo, only pushing the HHH back a few inches.

"ITS TIME TO KICK ASS AND CHEW BUBBLEGUM, AND I'M ALL OUTTA GUM!" was the last line he yelled before the HHH flung him into the barricade, causing it to topple on top of him.

" NO SEAN!" Scarlet yelled, the only person who didn't enter the teleporter.

"SCARLET GO NOW!" Sean yelled to her as she just stood there.

"Scarlet!" Sean yelled before he was held up by his neck by the HHH. The big giant creepy, rotting pumpkin head, filled with cobwebs and that always lit candle, or what seemed like a candle, made him even more scary than in Saxton Hale Mode.

"You... Do not.. Exist..." Sean muttered another Saxton Hale line before he was slammed into the ground by the HHH, preparing to slice his head off his shoulders. The HHH brought the head taker down when...

"Whot?" Tavish said as he finally woke up from his hangover. The head taker stopped barely a few inches from Seans neck, as the HHH turned to Tavish.

"FREEDOM!" Tavish yelled before he pulled out his eyelander and chargin targe and charged at the HHH.

The two fought as Tavish held up a good fight, slicing him up and dodging the HHH's attacks easily. But the HHH got a hit in that both smashed his chargin targe, and sent him to the ground.

"AHHHH!" Tavish screamed as the HHH ended his life. The HHH turned back to Sean, who was stupid enough to just stay where he was while Tavish was fighting. The HHH was surprisingly weaker, only carrying its head taker with one hand very weakly.

"muahahaha..." he faintly laughed when he toppled over on his side.

"Are you glad that I stayed?" Scarlet asked as she sheathed her butterfly knife, covered in pumpkin juice.

"I am now.." Sean said as he got off of the floor and brushed himself off.

"Its alright guys! He's dead!" Sean yelled out to his other teammates in the hallway.

"You actually did in big mean and ugly sugar?" Claire asked as the others assembled in the cafeteria.

"Actually the credit for that goes to Tavish" Sean said as the others bowed their heads.

"Of all the souls I've encountered, his was the most... Human" Sean said as he ripped off a line from Star Trek.

"Hack... Cough..." the HHH coughed as he slowly started crawling away.

"WHY DID YOU DO ALL OF IS?" Sean yelled as he flipped him on his back and slammed him up against the cafeteria counter

"Because... those assholes..." the HHH said in a british accent as everyone gasped in surprise.

"You can speak?" Sean asked.

"Yeah... You didn't figure it out after I was laughing maniacally and yelled ow?" the HHH responded.

"So why did you try to kill us all?" Sean asked.

"All of you... You treated me horribly... Except you, Saxton Hale looking kid, and females... I have never seen your presence..." the HHH answered.

"How?" Sean asked another question.

"When I just started my job here, I was treated like chopped liver... They would always make me do suicide runs, that's where I got my class name, the suicider... Anyways they would always make me go into dangerous situations and make me always have to be the bullet sponge... Everytime there was a sentry that needed to be destroyed, I would take all of the fire, while they destroyed it or ran by... Everytime a uber heavy came barreling down our basement to destroy our sentry nest... I would be thrown in his path, where he would rip me limb from limb, wasting his uber..." the HHH, or the Suicider if you will, explained his story.

"One day, they wanted to try a new type of ubervalve, where it would replace the respawn chip in the brain and instead put it into the ubervalve, allowing it to be done in one operation... They wanted me to try it... Even though they knew I wasn't qualified to do it, my heart pressure was to high for this experiment... They continued with it anyways... Ending my life in the process..." the Suicide explained some more.

"They didn't even care that I died... They threw my body in a pile of trash and burned it... I wandered around the base as a ghost, where I heard all the mean and rude insults and jokes they made about me... So I decided that I would get my revenge! I made a pact with the Devil, in the process, I became the HHH, stalking the halls of Mann Manor forever, due to the bonds of this pact I made... But this Halloween... I would be allowed to roam free and kill whoever I wanted... I took it upon myself to murder everyone here... I absorbed the power with the help of my enchanted candle, causing all of you to split up... I was in such a fury that I didn't realize that I was murdering people who had no role in my torturous life and death... So that's the story of my life..." the Suicider concluded his story.

"I have that same ubervalve in me you know" Sean explained.

"Really... You must have had a perfect blood pressure then... Unlike me..." The Suicider joked, coughing up blood while doing so.

"Well... Just because something happens in the past, doesn't mean you should brood on it" Sean explained.

"So just keep moving forward!" Sean yelled his motto.

"You know... That has taught me something... To just keep on running" The Suicider said.

"I feel a strange power inside of me..." he said when he suddenly started to glow bright. When the bright light cleared, standing there was someone who looked a lot like Sean, except older, and a ghost.

"Wow... We look alike..." Sean said as he looked at the ghost that looked like him.

"Yes we do" he said when he changed back to the HHH form.

"Thank you Sean, for teaching me a valuable lesson. How can I ever repay the debt I owe you?" The Suicder asked.

"Well..." Sean thought as a wicked grin came upon his face.

* * *

><p>"This time we will scare them! And no fake costume will scare us off this time!" The BLU Sniper whispered to his teammates as they snuck up to the red side.<p>

"HEY RED WANKERS! WE HAVE A NICE TREAT FOR YOU!" The BLU Sniper yelled up.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" the evil maniacal laughter of the HHH sounded through the air as he leapt off of the balcony and landed in front of the BLU team, who merely laughed.

"AHAHAHAH! YOU BLOODY IDIOTS THINK WERE GONNA FALL FOR THAT ONE AGAIN!" The BLU Sniper laughed at the HHH.

"NOW TAKE OF THAT MASK AND..." he started to say as the HHH pulled it's head off it's neck and showed the pumpkin head.

"Chris! Go see if their hiding in there!" the BLU Soldier ordered the BLU Sniper, Chris, as he listened and walked over and looked down the neck hole.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" The HHH roared in to the face of the scared Chris, resembling a scene from the Sleepy Hallow cartoon movie.

"AHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they were not able to escape the blade of the HHH. The HHH, admiring his work for a few seconds, crouched down and soon teleported back to the cafeteria.

"Done!" the Suicider announced to Sean as he was the only one there, the others went to sleep.

"Glad the powers back on, and all the dead RED team members are back!" Sean said.

"Something tells me that were gonna meet again in the future Sean!" The Suicider said.

"I think so to!" Sean agreed as they gave each other a high five, although Seans hand passed through his, since he is a ghost.

"GOODBYE SEAN! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU CHAP!" The Suicider yelled as he waved to Sean, before vanishing into thin air.

"I won't forget you to!" Sean yelled to him just before he vanished completely.

"Man I am tired!" Sean thought as he headed back to Scarlets room.

"Should I eat the snacks right now? or save them for tomorrow? definitely now!" Sean yelled as he walked into her room. A few slams could be heard as the door opened. Out came Scarlet in a red nightgown, dragging an unconscious Sean behind her, and a spare pillow and blanket.

"I told you you weren't sleeping in my room tonight!" she yelled as she placed Seans head under the pillow out in the hallway, placed the blanket on him, and went back into her room to sleep.

* * *

><p>THE END! of this chapter!<p>

And there you go! Hope it was worth the weight!

In the next chapter, Sean has to...

FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!


	8. FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

**The New Kid **

**Chapter 8: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!**

* * *

><p>"Little baby still sleeping?" Nikolai asked Scarlet as they stood outside Scarlets room.<p>

"Yes he is" Scarlet said as she inspected her disguise kit that was disguised as a make up kit.

"We will wait at gate. And we will leave the Heavy recruit uniform here" Natacha said before the two giants walked off.

* * *

><p>"Cool I have a bacon sandvich and a mini gun!" Sean thought as he put on his new heavy recruit uniform.<p>

"Today you will not go for intel. Instead we will destroy the sentry nests with the helps of doctors" Nikolai explained.

"Watch your head and back. Spys and Snipers pick us as prime targets" Natacha also explained.

"Alright cool" Sean said as the sirens went off, alerting the beginning of the battle.

"EYAH!" The three yelled as they charged out with Rictofen and Hilary following behind, charging them.

"Man this thing is heavy!" Sean said while carrying the heavy weapon.

"Incoming!" Nikolai yelled as the BLUs came charging onto the bridge.

"CHARGE US NOW DOCTOR!" Natacha yelled as the doctors hit the switch, ubercharging Nikolai and Sean.

"IS GOOD TIME TO RUN COWARDS!" Nikolai taunted as the BLUs soon fell to the power of three mini guns.

"THIS FEELS AMAZING!" Sean yelled.

The feeling of being uhercharged was something spectacular. It made you feel like you were on top of the world, like you could rule it. But once it's over, you were flung back into reality.

"We make good team!" Nikolai yelled while patting Sean on the shoulder.

"We sure do! Now let's go destroy those sentries!" Sean said before one sniper bullet blew Natachas head to smithereens.

"Holy crap!" Sean yelled.

"Quickly we must hurry!" Hilary yelled as they heavys and medics ran as fast as they could.

"So we lost Natacha, we can do this still" Sean said.

"The Reds have taken our intel!" The announcer announced over the intercom.

"Zach and Cassandra!" Sean thought as they rushed towards the door under the balcony.

Holy crap was there a lot of sentries. There was about fifteen sentries all over the place, guarding the place and making it no mans land.

"How did they build so many? I thought they could only build one per engineer?" Sean asked.

"They have been preparing" Rictofen said.

"For what?" Sean asked.

"For you" Rictofen answered.

"Why me?" Sean asked.

"Have you not seen your accomplishments since you've been here? You got our team a winning streak, rocket jumped without being a soldier, and befriended the HHH for gods sake!" Hilary explained.

"You are basically most wanted baby on our team" Nikolai also added in.

"Oh? We are both fully charged again" The two Medics announced.

"Aw cheese!" Zach and Cassandra yelled as all the Sentrys were pointed at them, ready to fire.

"Just hand over the case and we might let y'all live!" The BLU female Engineer yelled as they held all the sentries crosshairs at the two scouts with their wranglers.

"TALLY HO!" Sean shouted as the Medics uhercharged them again and the two heavys started gunning down the engineers and their sentries. The sentries lost focus on the two scouts as they all fired at the bulletproof heavys.

"Thanks Sean!" Zach and Cassandra thanked as they ran with the intel past them.

"FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!" a different voice on the intercom started repeating over and over again.

"Well... Should we find the computer room?" Nikolai asked the others.

"I'll go find it, you guys return to the base" Sean said as he headed to the stairs leading into the BLU base.

"Be careful little one!" the medics and Nikolai warned as they ran off to help on the battlefield.

"Alright now where is the computer room?" Sean asked himself as he wandered the halls of the BLU base.

"There it is!" Sean yelled as he looked down a window at a computer full of many computers.

"Just how do I find get there?" Sean thought when he noticed the door that said 'Stairway to Computer Room' on it.

"Oh I'm such a idiot!" Sean shouted as he head down the staircase.

"Alright so I found the computer room. Now what do I do?" Sean said to himself when he noticed one of the computers was turned on.

"Wait a minute... It's just a Youtube video of Vector The Crocodile saying find the computer room for ten minutes" Sean thought as he looked at the video.

"Right you are" A familiar female voice said behind him.

"Who the?" Sean started to say before a sharp pain in his shoulder knocked him out.

* * *

><p>"Oh man where am I?" Sean thought as he could see nothing but darkness.<p>

"You my young little friend are quite out of your depth" The female voice from before said before the potato sack on his head was yanked off, revealing all the sentries, BLU team members, and that BLU female spy that tried to backstab him.

"Oh me mother..." Sean muttered as he looked at all the sentries with shock.

"And now... You will tell us the truth" The BLU female spy said.

"What Truth?" Sean asked.

"The truth about you" she answered.

* * *

><p><strong> Looks like Seans quite in a pickle here. <strong>

**BUT WHAT ABOUT BOOMER!**

** Boomer will live. **

**"YEAHHHH!" **

**Sorry just wanted to make that joke.**

** If you like it review it. If you don't, don't. Sorry if this chapter might be not as good as the others, but currently I'm working on a super secret fanfiction, coming out sometime in the future. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. The Truth?

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 9: The Truth?**

* * *

><p>"What do you want to know?" Sean asked again.<p>

"About who you really are!" The Female BLU spy shouted at him.

"I'm a recruit! I joined the RED Team! What else do you want to know?" Sean answered.

"THATS A GIANT STEAMING PILE OF BULLCRAP SON!" The Blue soldier yelled.

"No it's not!" Sean defended.

"Don't play games with us son! We checked the files! There hasn't been a recruit here since the Suicider!" The Blu Engineer argued.

"Now, tell us the truth or your going to die!" The female BLU spy yelled at him.

"Go ahead! I'll just end up back in our respawn!" Sean snapped.

"But that's where your wrong! You see, while you were out cold, we took out the chip implanted in your brain" The BLU Medic said, holding up the chip to prove it.

"Oh... Alright alright, I'll confess." Sean gave up trying to talk his way out of this situation.

"Good. Now who are you?" The Female BLU spy asked.

"The names Sean, age 15, and I was teleported here by one of the engineers on RED. I decided that while waiting for them to find a way to get me back home, that I would help them defeats your sorry asses. And its been easy" Sean explained.

"How exactly did they bring you here?" The BLU Spy continued asking.

"I made a homemade Teleporter replica. They made a Prototype Teleporter that would intercept your Teleporters and prevent you from using them. It somehow activated my replica and sent me here. And that's my story." Sean finished explaining himself.

"I see..." The Female BLU Spy said while thinking things over.

"So your going to let me go now?" Sean asked.

"No, were still going to kill you" The BLU Female Soy said as she walked over next to all the others and loaded her Ambassador.

"I told you everything, so why are you still going to kill me!" Sean yelled at them.

"You are one of the most skilled of the REDs, and somehow managed to help them get a winning streak, befriended a ghost, and pulled RED out of their losing streak, so of course were going to kill you" she answered as the whole BLU team aimed their guns, grenade launchers, miniguns, and flamethrowers at him.

* * *

><p>?: So this is where my loathsome copies first adventure started? Now should I add this to the realms I will conquer? Perhaps. Wait, there he is! He's even uglier than usual. And it looks like he's about to die. Even though I would enjoy seeing him hit the floor, that would put a wrench in my plans. So... I have to save him...<p>

* * *

><p>"Any final words before we end your life son?" The BLU Female Soldier asked.<p>

"Chaos..." a new unknown voice said very ominously.

"Wait who's there!" The BLUs asked as they searched around.

"BLAST!" The unknown person finished his sentence as a huge wave of black energy hit the BLUs and Sentries, disintegrating them into bones and ashes.

"What the?" Sean said in confusion when he felt the ropes that binder him to the chair were ripped off.

"Wow thanks so much- WHAT!" Sean shouted when he spotted who saved him.

It looked exactly like him, except his skin was purple and had a crystal like texture to it. He wore a menacing black armor with spikes on the shoulders and elbows. But the scariest and biggest difference was his eyes. They were completely red, no pupils no irises, just complete Blood Red.

"Why do you look like me?" Sean asked his doppleganger standing in front of him, who didn't respond at all.

"You will know who I am, in due time" The Dark doppleganger finally responded in a intimidating voice.

"Now return to your little game of Capture the Flag" He continued as he moved his arms, to resemble a Clock.

"Wait what?" Sean attempted to ask him before a dark flash of light enveloped him.

After about ten seconds of complete blackness, Sean suddenly found himself standing in Scarlets room again.

"Who was that?" Sean asked himself, thinking about that dark mysterious being.

"I think I need to tell the others about this" Sean said to himself as he turned around to see Scarlet standing there naked, just finished from a shower.

"OH SHIT!" Sean screamed as he fell over the couch.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" she asked, both enraged and frightened.

"JUST COME DOWN TO THE CAFETERIA AFTER YOUR FINISHED DRESSING! AND GET THE OTHERS TOO!" Sean shouted as he ran out the door with his hands over his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sean burst right through the Cafeteria doors, where he spotted the doppleganger sitting on a table, reading a book.<p>

"WAIT ITS YOU AGAIN!" Sean shouted as he ran up to him.

Oh? Your finally here. I was wondering when your fat ass was going to get here. I forgot to do something back before I teleported you here" The doppleganger said as he pulled out a small device and put on some shades.

"What?" Sean asked when the small device flashed a light, erasing his memories of the shadowy figure.

"That. Now I will be on my way, you useless waste of skin" he said before floating and passing through the roof.

"Were all here! Now what do you need Sean?" Zach asked Sean, who was looking around the room in confusion.

"I forgot" Sean said.

"I STOPPED MY SPEECH FOR BLONDEY HERE TO FORGET!" Jane Doe shouted.

"I let that Coyote escape for this!" Clark complained.

"Well thanks for wasting my time Sean. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and finish beating the Time Eater" Cassandra said as everyone walked out of the room.

"Hey Sean! We may have a solution to your problem!" Dell said as he stayed behind with Claire, Sarah, Kyle, and Scarlet.

"What you got?" Sean asked.

"We may have figured out how to reverse the polarity of the Teleporters rift" Claire explained.

"So instead of saying a whole bunch of Scientific and mechanical terms, you basically mean you found a way to get me back?" Sean cut off their explanation.

"Yes" the two Engineers responded.

"It will take a day to get the Teleporter working again, so tommorrow your going to go with Sarah and Kyle" Dell explained.

"Mmph" they both mumbled, while passing his flamethrower and fire suit to him.

"I always did want to wear one of these things" Sean said, looking at the Fire mask with a great interest.

"So tomorrow might be your last day here" Scarlet said.

"Or if I die out there" Sean muttered.

"What d'ya mean?" Claire asked.

"Well... I was captured by the BLU team in a trap, they knocked me out, and while I was unconscious, they took the respawn chip out of my brain" Sean explained.

"Oh! You shouldn't be going out there then" Dell responded.

"I will not hide in here and let you guys down! I will go put there and show them just What I'm Made Of!" Sean snapped, raising his fist in the air over dramatically.

"Well... If you insist... Just be extra careful and avoid leaving the fort. Let Zach and Cassandra go out and get the Intel" Scarlet told Sean.

"Alright! Tomorrow morning, stay and Spy Check!" Sean said as he headed out to go play Video Games with Zach and Cassandra.

* * *

><p>"Heh, he does have spirit for such a mentally deprived pyromaniac. Guess I see why Samantha has a interest in him. But his cermuffins will come soon enough" The Dark Doppleganger said to himself as he watched the whole scene through his tiny portal, sitting on the roof of the RED base while he waited for his recruits.<p>

"Hey Boss! We've been looking for ya! We recently spotted your clone, but get this. He's a frickin giant green lizard! Weird huh?" A Blue haired and clad ninja appeared on the portal screen and explained.

"You have? Well, stay there and keep an eye on him. Just finished up scouting this timeline." The Dark Dopple ganger said before he levitated towards a black hole.

"We will soon meet again... Sean" He said before entering the portal and closing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Just who is this Doppelganger of Sean? Why is he here? And what does he mean in time? Answers to come soon!<strong>


	10. Sean's Last Stand

**The New Kid **

**Chapter 10: Seans Last Stand**

* * *

><p>"Are you honestly sure that you want to go out there without a respawn chip?" Dell asked Sean as they stood at the gates.<p>

"Yes, nothings going to stop me!" Sean shouted at him in annoyance, putting on the rather tight fire mask.

"Mmph mpph" Kyle mumbled to Sean as the three pyros stood in front of the others mercenaries.

"Mmph mmph mph mph mph" Sean mumbled also, starting a conversation of Pyros consisting of nothing but mumbles.

"Mission begins in 10 seconds"

"Theres no turning back now! Its time for my final stand!"

"9"

"Your masks a bit to tight dude" Kyle said as he adjusted Seans mask so that he could speak fine.

"Oh thanks! Why don't you adjust yours?" Sean asked.

"8"

"Because my mask has no adjustment strap. Same with Sarahs"

"7"

"Oh ok, just wanted to ask"

"6"

"Now back to business! No turning back!"

"5"

"Obliterate everything thats not my friend"

"4"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"3"

"Yes, get on with it!"

"2"

"YEAH, GET ON WITH IT!"

"1"

"FOR THE MOTHERLAND!" Sean screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged out of the gate and out towards the balcony. That is, until he had to retreat from the sniper bullets and rockets aimed at him.

"Holy crap! I almost forgot that I was the most wanted on their list and I have no respawn chip! Have to stay and protect the sentries and stuff" Sean thought, breathing heavily from the near death experience.

"Spy check!" Sean shouted as he ran up to the RED team members passing by him, and fired his flamethrower on them, only setting one of them on fire.

"ITS A SPY!," Sean screamed as he chased the BLU spy into the sewers.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM... me..." Sean said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs with a Ambassador, Minigun, and Rocket Launcher pointed at him.

"Aw crap..." he thought as he dropped his weapon and held his arms up in the air.

"Hello boy. Looks like you have no friends to save you, no respawn chip, weaponless. I say that this is a very significant turn of events, is it not?" The BLU Female Spy taunted as she pranced around him, the barrel grazing his skin.

"Tiny baby think he could escape. DID YOU THINK WE WOULD FORGET ABOUT YOU!" The BLU Male Heavy shouted at him before giving out a soft chuckle.

"You were always a worthless coward, and now your going to die like one too!" The BLU Male Soldier shouted at him, checking his Rocket Launcher to make sure it was completely reloaded.

"Can't you just give me a break? It's my last day here before I get to go home" Sean mumbled.

"OH BOO HOO! Life is not always shitting rainbows and always happy! And this is one of those cases were it's not so nice and dandy! So are you ready to finally close your eyes? FOREVER!" The BLU Female Spy continued taunting at him, and bringing her Ambassadors barrel right at his forehead.

"Now spit out your last words, before you go to hell, where you deserve to be maggot!" The BLU Soldier shouted also.

* * *

><p>?: I know I'm going against my masters ruling, but I just have to see my loves face, especially when he's probably so cute and young! Is that big bronze eyed thing him? It must be, he's wearing his Green Pyro suit he always wears. And their going to kill him! Not on my watch!<p>

* * *

><p>"So what are your last words from your filthy little- DEAAAAAAUUUUGHHHHH!" The BLU Female Spy let out a blood curdling scream as a fist drove right through her chest, holding her spine in its clenched fists, with the skull still attached to it.<p>

"AHHHH MY ARM!" The BLU Soldier screamed as his arm was completely ripped off it's shoulder and shoved down his own throat.

"I won't let you live!" The BLU Heavy prepared to fire his minigun at Sean, before it almost fired its first bullet though, his minigun was sucked out of his hands along with himself down the pipe behind him.

"Aw gross! Who could do such disgusting murders?" Sean asked himself when a large skeleton of the heavy landed near him, completely clean of any flesh. He looked back up to where the skeleton came from to see a silhouette of a tall, slender woman staring at him, but the only thing he could distinguish was that she had long, blue hair.

"If it's blue, I ain't messing with it!" Sean shouted as he turned and ran up to the steps. But before he could get to the top of the steps, the woman was at the top, glaring down on him with red eyes.

"No please no don't kill me!" Sean begged for mercy as he slipped and started crawling away from her.

"Are you the one that I've been searching for?" she asked in a quite calm, but demanding tone.

"I don't know who your talking about!" Sean shouted at her in fear as she picked him up and threw him under the stairs with great force.

"No no no! Please don't rip out my spine or make me eat my own arm, or eat me!" Sean pleaded as she crawled on top of him and started pulling off his mask, revealing his face.

"It-it's really you..." The Blue haired woman said as she looked at his face with shock.

"What are you-" Sean started asking when she started kissing him passionately.

"Its you! It's really you! Your even cuter than I thought you would have been!" the woman shouted as she played with the love struck Seans cheeks.

"Your beautiful..." Sean mumbled in a love struck trance.

"Why thank you! It means a lot coming from you!" the woman said, blushing a little.

"Your beautiful..." he muttered again.

"Oh I think I forgot to set my status inducing level to n/a. How stupid of me!" the woman said to herself as she hit a few buttons on her black wristwatch.

"Huh what! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sean screamed as soon as he broke out of his trance.

"Quite!" she snapped in annoyance, covering Seans mouth until he calmed down.

"Ok now?" she asked

"I think so... No wait AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sean screamed again, which she shut him up with another love inducing kiss again.

"I love you..." he muttered.

"Mhm" she hummed in annoyance as she turned off the spell again.

"Scream one more time and that will be your last" she warned him.

"Ok... Now what do you want from me!" Sean asked, remembering what she did to those BLUs behind her.

"Don't you recognize me my tiny and young sweet?" the blue haired woman asked while stroking his face.

"No, I would definetly remember someone as pretty as you- WAIT FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID!" Sean screamed as his cheeks started going red.

"AWWW! THERE GOES YOUR TINY LITTLE CHEEKS AGAIN!" she shouted before she started pinching them.

"Why are you doing this? And you still haven't told me who you are!" Sean yelled at her.

"Because you love me! And my names Alice!" Alice told her name with a wink. "Ok then Alice, tell me... WHY DO YOU SAY I LOVE YOU!" Sean shouted randomly.

"Because we were meant to be that's why cutie!" she answered as she laid down on his lap and cuddled up to him.

"Your as cuddly as a brand new Teddy bear, even at this point in time!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Wait what are you talking about? Time? Teddy Bears?" Sean asked her. "OH NO! I'VE SAID TO MUCH! I HAVE TO LEAVE!" she yelled in a very embarrassed tone as she jumped off him and ran to a conjured up portal.

"Can't wait to meet you again in the future my Sean!" Alice blew a kiss at Sean, which landed on his forehead, before she entered the portal she conjured up and got in.

"Oh wait, thought you could use this, enjoy my gift!" she poked her head out of the portal and tossed a orange, glowing star with the symbol of fire on it.

"Huh what?" Sean asked confused when the orange star touched him.

"aheheheh...hahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! BURN! BURN! BURN EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND!" Sean roared maniacally as his head suddenly burst into flames.

"BLU Scout in the base!" the announcer announced into the intercom.

"LETS BURN SOME MOTHER F**KERS!" Sean screamed in a psychotic tone as he dashed up stairs with his flamethrower.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile between time and space...<p>

"WHAT! YOU WENT BACK TO THAT PLACE! AND MET HIM IN THE PAST! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" A Cloaked man on a throne roared at a nervous Alice from his throne.

"I love him that's why" she quietly muttered under her breath.

"Whatever, let's just see what damage you might have caused... DEAR GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sean Seagal is... THE FINAL OPTION!<strong>

**The conclusion to arrive soon!... In two years!**

**P.S. The cake is a lie and so is the sentence before this one.**


	11. The Explosive Conclusion

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 11: The Explosive Conclusion**

* * *

><p>Back at 2 Fort...<p>

"WHAT THE HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT IS THAT!" Zach shouted as a flaming dragon flew through the air and roasted half of the BLU Team.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHA BURN ALL OF YOU! BURN! BURN!" Sean shouted in complete and utter rage as he chased after the fleeing BLUs.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THE FIRE BITCHES!" Sean screamed as he fired a fire pillar from the ground in front of them, blocking the entrances back to the BLUs base.

* * *

><p>"ALICE! DID YOU REALLY GIVE HIM THE MONSTER FLAME ABILITY I WAS GOING TO COPY! THOSE AREN'T CHEAP YOU KNOW!" The Cloaked Figure roared in rage as he comedically flung a coffee table over his head.<p>

"Sorry master..." she whispered as she watched Sean prepare to roast the BLUs.

"Then I guess I'll just take away that ability then!" Nega shouted as he started to create a wave of dark energy.

* * *

><p>Back at 2 Fort...<p>

* * *

><p>"YEAH HA HA HA!" Sean roared with enjoyment as he completely roasted the BLUs in a fiery tornado.<p>

"I LOVE THIS! I LOVE TH-" Sean cheered until suddenly, the ability disappeared into a orange star and fell into the water, where it exploded.

"Oh well... GET TO THE INTEL!" Sean screamed as he made a mad dash to the intel room.

"Zach! What do you have all of those on for!" Cassandra asked as Zach ran past her with his secret weapon on.

"Helping out a friend" he answered as he chased after Sean.

* * *

><p>"GETTING THE MOTHER TRUCKING INTEL! AND FOR SOME REASON I'M ANNOUNCING THAT BECAUSE I'M A PYROMANIAC, SO I BURN WHATEVER THE FLOCK GETS IN MY FLOCKING WAY!" Sean sang as he incinerated all of the BLUs who got in his path.<p>

"TIME FOR SOME HEADS TO ROLL!" Sean roared as he cut off the heads of the male and female BLU Scouts in one swing from his battleaxe.

"QUICKLY! HE's GONE FULL BLOWN CRAZY! EVERYONE HOLD OUT IN THE INTELLIGENCE ROOM!" The BLU Male Soldier roared into a megaphone as they all scrambled into the tiny office, and barred the doors with dispensers and sentries.

"Dammit! They barred the doors from the inside! Now how do we get the intel?" Sean thought when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I think I could be a big help" Zach said as Seans eyes opened wide in shock at what he was wearing.

* * *

><p>"Wait... The door! It's being broken open! Quickly everyone prepare to fire on my command!" The BLU Soldiers commanded the others,not ready to give up the intel without a fight.<p>

"ALLAHOOACKBAH!" Zach shouted as he flew through the air along with Sean.

"OH DEAR LORD WHAT DOES HE HAVE ON!" The BLU Engineers shouted in fear.

Zach was completely covered in explosions, only showing his eyes. He had any kind of bomb you could think of. Grenades, napalms, fragmentation, he even had a mini nuke!

"Wait you have a mini nuke!" Sean screamed as he just noticed the sentence above this one telling about it.

"YOU MUST DIE!" Zach shouted as he pulled a giant pin on his back, as all of the bombs started to fizz.

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

><p>Back at the RED Fort...<p>

* * *

><p>"Where did Sean go- SWEET JESUS IS THAT A MUSHROOM CLOUD!" Dell asked as the whole team looked at the giant Mushrrom cloud that stood where the BLU base was.<p>

"Then they both must be dead, there's no way they could have survived that explosion!" Cassandra said, covering her mouth with her hat to avoid inhaling any dust and ashes.

"And we just finished fixing the teleporter so he could go home..." Claire muttered as the whole team bowed their heads in silence.

* * *

><p>Back at the destroyed, burning ruins of the BLU base...<p>

* * *

><p>The world turned completely black after that explosion for Sean, he could only feel a strange beating and intense warmth.<p>

"Sean? Are you alright?" a familiar, feminine voice kept asking.

"Huh?" Sean muttered as he felt his head pulled up, and he immediately broke out into a sweat and started getting a nosebleed, seeing that he had his head in Alices busom.

"Your alright!" Alice shouted in relief as she pulled him into a spine snapping hug.

"WHY DID YOU SHOVE ME INTO YOUR CHEST!" Sean shouted his question while trying to squirm out of her hold.

"I thought you would like it if I did. It usually makes you happy in the future" Alice said as she started drawing in the sand in front of her.

"Wait when did I even say that! Future?" Sean asked, even more sweat cascading down his face.

"OH NO! I'VE SAID TOO MUCH AGAIN! MASTERS GOING TO KILL ME EVEN MORE! GOODBYE MY LOVE!" She shouted in a very scared and embarrassed tone just before she gave Sean a long kiss, erasing all of his memories of her and all that she told him.

"Goodbye Sean! We will definetly spend more time in the future together!" Alice blew another kiss at Sean which landed on the unconscious boys forehead and jumped into the portal she created.

"WOOZAH! What happened here?" Sean asked himself as he looked at the remains of the BLU base surrounding him.

"Here... Take the intel..." Zach muttered as he held his arm out with the intel in it.

"Zach! Don't worry man I'm gonna get you out of here!" Sean shouted as he attempted to pull the rocks and debris off of him.

"Just go... I'll respawn as soon as I die anyways..." Zach beckoned as Sean obeyed and ran back to the RED Base with the intel.

* * *

><p>While Zach laid there a long time after Sean ran off, he suddenly felt all of the stone, concrete, and metal flung off of him by a great force.<p>

"Who the?" Zach started to ask when he was grabbed by the neck tight and held high over Seans head.

"Sean? Why are you here?" Zach asked as he got a good look at him, but something seemed different about him, a very dark and powerful feeling.

"Stupid boy! I am not that disgusting cheeseburger obsessed pyromaniac! I am far superior in every aspect!" the strange purple Sean shouted before giving him a powerful punch in the side.

"Now before I go, it's time for you to look on yourself in a whole new light!" he roared as he tossed Zach into a black hole filled with clocks covered in a strange mist.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Zach screamed as he fell in this strange portal clock filled portal

* * *

><p>Back at the base...<p>

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DESTROYED THE BLU'S AND BROUGHT BACK THE INTEL, ALL WITHOUT A RESPAWN CHIP! YOU DESERVE A MEDAL!" Jane Doe complimented as he gave Sean a hard pat on the back.<p>

"Speaking of medals, here, we want you to have this" Scarlet said as she handed Sean a Companion Cube Pin.

"What for?" Sean asked her. "Because you were one of the best recruits I've seen! And probably one of the only ones!" Dell complimented also.

"Strongest baby in history of war!" Nikolai added.

"We couldn't have done it without you!" Rictofen also complimented.

"Mmph!" Sarah and Kyle shouted.

"Thanks so much guys! It was really greets to meet all of ya!" Sean thanked when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, we also decided, although it's dangerous, that we would give you this!" Hilary said as she held open a box of 24 needles filled with a Red glowing energy.

"Is this?" Sean asked.

"Yes, Maximum dosages of ubercharge! Inject one into your body, and you'll be ubercharged for a longer period then most of the time. But don't use them too often, it's a prototype. Only use it when absolutely necessary." Rictofen explained.

"This is awesome! Thanks so much!" Sean thanked again.

"Heres your ride Sean" Dell said as the teleporter started glowing green and started shaking.

"Better get going!" Sean said as he waved goodbye inside the teleporter.

"GOODBYE SEAN!" They all waved him off as he soon disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>"Can't let there only be one team now can we? Better make sure that we even the odds!" The Dark Doppleganger said as he used his dark magic to rebuild the BLU base and respawn all of them.<p>

"Now before I continue with my master plan, I want to watch these imbeciles kill each other for a empty briefcase some more!" The Dark Doppleganger said as he tore into a bag of Popcorn with a sadistic grin on his mug.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad I'm home! Can't wait to tell everyone about my adventure! But if I do, they'll send me to a insane asylum, hopefully not Arkham Asylum" Sean said to himself as he found himself on a burning road.<p>

"Wait... Where am I?" Sean asked as he walked up to a sign.

* * *

><p>"MERCY CITY: POPULATION, 0" the large spray painted on sign read.<p>

* * *

><p>"Better investigate" Sean thought as he walked into the city, before he noticed something sticking out of the ground.<p>

"YOU DID IT! YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Sean screamed as he looked at the Statue Of Liberty sticking out of the ground halfway.

"Well... Enough of reenacting Planet Of The Apes, let's go investigate! Oh I forgot to give the pyro stuff back to them! But it's not like I would have given it so easily hehehe" Sean thought as he walked through the barren streets of Mercy City.

"Wait... This seems familiar..." Sean thought when he suddenly heard a loud roar and a whole bunch of pale skinned people running st him.

"Oh now I know!" Sean shouted as he ran into a alley and prepared to burn them all to kingdom come.

"BURN YOU HELLISH BEASTS!" Sean screamed as he roasted the seemingly never ending crowd of infected people as soon they grew into a giant pile of corpses, which Sean happily climbed on top and continued adding more to the pile, while during all of this, he was blaring"Huddah Huddah Huh by DWL on YouTube".

After about five minutes, the infected soon were all dead, lying in a pile of burning flesh.

"Hey excuse me?" a old man dressed in a military like uniform with a claw mark on the back of it and had white hair, while smoking a cigarette asked up to him.

"Would you like to come with us and join forces?" He asked as soon a biker dude, and someone who looked like he worked in a office building before this tragedy soon came out of the shadows, along with a young woman in a red coat.

"Sure why not?" Sean answered as he slid down the hill and shook hands with all of them, but shook hands longer with the woman.

"Safe House up ahead!" The man named Louis shouted to the four who soon ran after him and into the safe house.

* * *

><p>"<strong>And now... Your real journey begins Sean...<strong>" Alice whispered as she watched Seans murdering of the infected and meeting the four other survivors with a big warm smile on her face, and soon took to the skies with her black wings.

* * *

><p><strong>The End? The adventure continues in 'An Unexpected Turn Of Events'<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfiction, hope you had some laughs and also that you had a great Christmas break!**


	12. BONUS! The Master Plan

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 12: BONUS! The Master Plan**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Sean! You were a big help on the battlefield!" The entire RED Team waved goodbye to Sean as he stepped in the glowing green teleporter, and was sent back to where he came.<p>

"Mission begins in 60 seconds!" The announcer boomed on the intercom.

"He wasn't half bad" Cassandra said as she got out her Force-A-Nature.

"He deserved a million, billion medals!" Jane Doe and Sally shouted before giving a salute in remembrance of him.

"I hope he likes that Apeture Science Companion Cube Pin we gave him as a farewell and thank you gift" Dell said while preparing to build a sentry.

"Baby was strongest baby I seen" Nikolai added in while polishing Sasha.

"Collect the intel!" The Announcer shouted into the intercom, signalling the beginning of another war.

"CHARGE!"

"MOVE IT LADS!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere high above the battlefield...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hes finally returned back to his real home... Or what's left of it after I finished releasing the Green Flu over North America" The Mysterious Dark Doppleganger of Sean said as he surveyed the bloody battlefield below.<p>

"Now I can take this dimension and add it to the buffet that I will soon feast on!" The Dark Doppleganger shouted as he started transforming into the Time Eater.

* * *

><p>"I was never really on your- WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL IS THAT!" The Blue Spy shouted as he pointed up to the sky, looking at a humongous menacing monster.<p>

"QUICKLY EVERYONE FIRE AS MUCH BULLETS AS YOU CAN INTO IT!" Cassandra commanded to both the BLU Team and RED Team, who obeyed her command, as soon dozens of rockets, bullets, and grenades were fired at it.

"PATHETIC FOOLS! YOU WILL LEARN SOON TO BOW TO ME!" The Dark Mysterious Creature roared in a hoarse and intimidating tone as it began waving it's arms in a clock pattern, and from the pattern came a huge explosion, sending both teams flying in different directions.

* * *

><p>Hehehe, even there combined firepower couldn't even lay a scratch on me! Now let's go visit another timeline!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Large, shadowy clock started counting down from 9, and stopped at 8<strong>

**1 of 9 dimensions contracted from the timespace continuum.**

**The End? Answers to be revealed in the future!**


End file.
